batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
City of Riddles Part 1
This is the 1st episode of Dark Knight: The Animated Series. It features the rise of the new villain, the Riddler. Characters *Batman *Robin *Alfred *Edward Nashton Story “Master Wayne, surely you’ve considered retirement by this point” Alfred said as he walked with Bruce down the hallway of the manor. “Bane is living proof that I can never retire” Bruce said. His brief break from his crime fighting and hygiene had caused a beard to grow upon his chin. “But sir, Master Blake can easily take over for you” “No one man can protect this city. I’ve finally realized that. Me and Blake have to fight together. It’s the only way to keep this city safe” “Bruce, I saw your tombstone once. I have never seen anything so horrible in my life, and I never want to have to see it again” “Alfred, have faith” “I’ll try, Master Bruce. Anyways, are you sure you want to live in this Orphanage? Certainly there are better places to settle” “I’m hardly settled, Alfred” Suddenly, a man in a suit burst through the doors. He looked frantic from behind small round glasses. He said “Mr…” He panted “Wayne. I have come to inform you that businessman Edward Nashton has bought your company” Bruce stroked his beard. “So it’s not being divided anymore? He asked “No sir” “Well who is this Nashton?” Bruce said. The man adjusted his glasses and said “He’s a businessman from Europe. He said he loves your father’s work. He loves to do lavish things…he threw parties and did all sorts of crazy things…the guy’s mad for publicity” Bruce scowled “Why are they telling me this. I don’t own the company anymore” The man sniffled and wiped some sweat off his brow “As a member of the Wayne family, he feels it is your business to know” “Tell him that if I don’t have any say in the company, I don’t care what he does with it” “Of course” The man left the manor quietly. “Wait” Bruce growled. “Is there any way I can see Mr. Nashton?” “Perhaps…I’ll talk to him” The man was now sprinting out of the manor. Edward Nashton loved attention. He could only be happy when all of the excited eyes in a room were focused on him. Whenever someone were to look at him, he got quite a lot of joy out of trying to read their thoughts. Were they wondering how Edward got such a fortune? Were they dazzled by his outlandish looks? It didn’t matter; they were interested in him and him alone. Edward was in the mood to be extra lavish today. He made sure that his dress, and the party itself was as eccentric as he could manage. Today he wore a green bowler hat, a green suit with a purple tie, and walked with a cane with a golden ball on the end. Despite all the attention, he couldn’t help but be filled with rage. This party was filled with successful people, yes, but why were they so successful? Because they were spoiled little moronic pigs, Nashton thought. They didn’t need an ounce of brains to get where they did in life. They didn’t spend agonizing years building themselves up like Nashton did. Edward scoffed. The world was run by the stupid. That’s why everyone is suffering. Everyone with a scrap of intelligence or vision is torn apart by society, because the idiotic are afraid of being surpassed. ? Yes, that was the truth The man in the suit walked into the party. He walked straight up to Edward and whispered “Sir, a Mr. Bruce Wayne would like to see you” “Thomas’s son? Of course. Tell him that he’s invited to this party. Send a chauffeur as soon as possible” About 2 hours later, Mr. Wayne entered Nashton Manor. The inside of the manor looked like some drug-induced architectural abomination. ? The walls were each painted a different neon color, and each was bathed in a different eye-watering light. The furniture was bleached white and bizarrely shaped. The music playing in the background sounded like radio static. Clearly all of the older businessmen and women at the party were not used to such bizarreness, and all of them looked terribly confused. ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Wayne was immediately greeted by an older blonde man in a green suit. He walked with a cane. He extended his hand, and Bruce Wayne grabbed it and shook it. “Nice to see you, Mr. Wayne” Nashton said. Wayne smiled and said “It’s nice to know that my company money is going towards something so productive” Nashton didn’t even look offended. Instead, he said “Well, nothing is quite as productive as playing polo nonstop. Would you like a drink, Mr. Wayne?” Wayne wasn’t as stupid as the others, Nashton thought. But he’s still weak and selfish. Bruce wouldn’t live for a day in my ideal world. But he gave me the means for my goal…so for that, I thank him. “No thanks, Mr. Nashton. Unless you have any business with me, I will be leaving” “I implore you Bruce, we have many fun games to engage in tonight. I assure you that you will not regret staying” Bruce smiled “What kind of games?” “Riddles” Nashton continued “I’ve always loved riddles. Exploiting little quirks and puns of the English language as a test of intellect; there is nothing better. In fact, shall we start the riddles early?” “Fine by me” Bruce said. Nashton stood up upon a deformed white stage. He removed the mic from the mic stand on the stage, and cleared his throat loudly. Everyone turned to look at him “Good” he thought “direct your attention to your superior” Nashton shouted out “Helloooo guests! I decided that we should all have a little fun tonight. Let’s say we have a game. I will ask some Riddles, and whoever answers the most Riddles gets…let’s say 100,000 dollars. Winners move on, losers leave the party” “This is a disgrace” Bruce thought. Somewhere, Thomas Wayne was turning in his grave. “Doesn’t this seem a little…childish?” an old man in a suit said from the audience. Nashton cringed. “There is nothing childish about logic” Nashton said in a slightly angry tone. “So who would like to go first? How about you!” he said, pointing to a woman in the crowd. “Who, me?” she said “Why of course!” Nashton replied. “Well alright” The woman said. Nashton pulled out a slip of paper from his coat pocket and read “ I'm up and down and round about, yet all the world can't find me out. Though thousands have employed their leisure, they never yet could find my measure. I'm found in almost every garden, In a compass or a farden. There's neither chariot coach nor mill may move one inch except I will. What am I?” The lady paused for a moment to think “Don’t hurt yourself” Nashton thought. “I…I don’t know” She said This woman was a wealthy humanitarian who spent most of her time and fortune helping the needy. Maybe if she spent more time thinking and less time helping the pitiful, she would have answered correctly. After many more questions and many more failures, only Bruce Wayne was left in the room. “So Mr. Wayne, what would you do with your 100,000 dollars? This is assuming that you are intelligent enough to win” “I would use it to do everything I can to get my company back” Bruce said. “Well, why is that. I assumed that you just wanted to settle down in your manor full of whiny orphans” “Because I don’t want my father’s legacy to be destroyed by arrogant filth” Bruce knew that what he was doing was stupid beyond compare, but now he was driven only by anger. Nashton smirked “I’m only as arrogant as I am intelligent” Bruce pulled out his cell phone and called Alfred to pick him up. He proceeded to walk out of the manor, disgusted, without saying a word. Nashton sat in the bedroom of his manor, unable to sleep. He was too consumed with thought. ? His party was not merely just for attention. No, it was an experiment. The party was a small-scale version of his actual plan. Each person at the party represented about 100 citizens of Gotham, and the party itself represented Gotham City. The plan was complete, now it was just a matter of carrying it out. It was as simple as adapting the city itself to fit Nashton’s blueprints. Nashton grabbed the phone by his bed, and dialed the number of an old friend who may prove useful. “Hello” Nashton said. “I need you to…do some construction for me. I’m emailing you the blueprints now” “He’s a cold mobster” The Batman said. “He’s made more drug deals and murders than you can count with both hands” Blake was perched on the ledge of a building. His suit had a lot of careful design put into it. The chest piece of the armor was similar to that of the batsuit, right down to the night-black coloring. His gauntlets were heavily armored as opposed to spiked, for the blades would reduce mobility. He wore a hood, which was jet black. It was made of the same material as the cape, and would go ridged just like the cape.? Instead of a helmet, he wore but a small mask around his eyes. “I can handle him” Blake said. Blake leapt off the roof. His hood went ridged, turning into a gliding cape. Blake began a lightning fast, vicious descent towards his target. He finally reached the mobster, and brutally kicked him in the side of the head. The mobster fell down, unconscious, without even realizing that he was hit. Robin removed a small square from his gauntlet, and pressed a solitary button on the top. It was a radio, notifying the police. Robin grappled back up to the rooftop. Minutes later, the police apprehended the man. “Not bad” Batman said. Nashton sat on a chair, with his feet up on his desk. He was speaking on the telephone. “I don’t know how to make it look legitimate! There are plenty of corrupt politicians who can tell you how to do such a thing! Just make it happen and you get the money” Edward slammed the phone down and sighed. ? It’s amazing what people will do when you throw enough money at them. With people all over the city working behind the scenes to enact his plan, there was nothing left to do but wait. Soon Gotham will be purified. No longer will Edward have to fight the sick feeling in his stomach every time he saw a poor, drunken man stumbling around. No longer would he have to swallow his fury at the ignorance of others. Soon he would live in a city with nobody but people like him, and they would all thank him for it. Category:TeamUnitedNerds Category:DKTAS Category:DKTAS Episodes